More than just rangers
by Kxguldut
Summary: What will happen when three school kids are sucked into the amazing and dangerous world of rangers apprentice, will they survive?... And has one of them been there before?... Rated T just in case, also this is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh, R&R :p


**This is my first fanfic, so plz read and review your opinions :) Disclaimer: I do not own rangers apprentice or its characters and (sadly) probably never will**

"Hey Aaron!"

I whirl around in time to see a soccer ball flying towards my face from a metre away, I flick my arm around and deflect it into a bush next to me. I look back and see my friend Paul standing there smirking at me,

"still got the good old reflexes I see," he says.

"Ha!" I retort, "you're never gonna get me that easily,"

he runs over to collect his ball,

"anyway have you heard?" He says,

"heard what?" He starts bouncing the ball as we walk along and he replies,

"the new rangers apprentice book 'The Royal Ranger' is in the library"

"What?! Well come on then, what are we doing dawdling around out here while there are books to be read and new worlds to be discovered."

"You are really weird sometimes you know Aaron."

"Who cares! Come on, race you there!"

We ran to the library pushing and shoving each other to try and get there first. We had almost reached the library and I was a metre and a half in the lead, when we got stopped by a teacher who asked us why we were running,

"to get to the new rangers apprentice book of course,"Paul explained as if It should have been obvious,

I closed my eyes in horror as he said this, now we would never get to the library,

"ok then keep on going but no running ok, promise me that."

My eyes snapped open in surprise and I looked at the teacher and realised that this was my favourite librarian, the one person other than Paul and a few others who knew that I absolutely loved books.

We promised him we wouldn't run and continued on our way.

When we reached the library, we threw our bags down and rushed inside. In the air conditioning it was quite refreshing, cooling us off from the 200 metre run to the library. We rushed to the shelves and searched for the book, and to our growing horror it was gone from the shelves.

We stood there staring at the gap in the books where we know the book once stood. All of a sudden from behind us a voice says,

"looking for something?"

We both whip around to find that our other friend, Fred, is standing right behind us waving a book in front of our faces, we step back to get a better look at it. We gape in astonishment as we realise that not only had he gotten behind us without us knowing, but he had managed to get 'The Royal Ranger' before us as well.

"I saved this for you," he said, "I've already looked at it."

Paul and I kept standing there staring at him until Paul broke the silence,

"How in the world did you do that?" He exclaimed, "your even better than me!"

I now stared at him while he was saying this, and in turn said,

"better than you? Since when have you even been doing that?"

Paul looked at me and I immediately knew he was going to say something that I had either forgotten or should have known.

"since we started reading the Rangers Apprentice books, remember, we both started trying to be good at those type of things."

It all of a sudden popped back into my head, the constant staying over at Paul's house and going down to the forest around the back to practice unseen movement and our weapon skills. I also remembered that though I exceeded Paul in using the weapons, such as the bow and the knives, Paul was really good with the unseen movement and always used it to get the better of me while we were practicing, by falling out of trees behind me and grabbing me from behind, or hiding away while I looked for him only to jump out at me and knock me over.

While I was remembering this Paul and Fred were already moving over to a table with the book and I had to jog to catch up to them. We reached a table and all sat around the book, Paul opened it and started to read the prologue, I suppose that a prologue can tell you a lot about the sort of book you are reading, this time though we were distracted by something in the top right hand corner of the second page.

At first we thought it was just a scribble on the page but when we looked closer we realised that it was a website, written in extremely small but very neat handwriting.

Paul ran out of the library to grab his reading glasses so he could get a better look at it. Once Paul had grabbed them and come back inside, I grabbed my iPad and turned it on, then I got google open so I could type in the website.

"So what does it say Paul?"

"Hang on a moment," Paul replied, "it says Dctfraf-cwywts, ... what do you think that means?"

We both looked at Fred because he has always been good at those sort of things, Fred looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head and said,

"Sorry but I have no idea."

Paul and I both sighed and resigned to the fact, because if Fred couldn't work it out, then almost no one could. I typed in the websites address and a dark green screen came up with the words 'choose where you wish to start',all of a sudden all the different rangers apprentice book's covers popped up on the screen.

I deducted from that that it meant you were meant to click on which book you were wanting to start reading from, we all agreed that I should click on The Royal Ranger because that was the book we wanted to read.

Once I had clicked on it the link took me to a web page with a big accept button on it and just above it a link saying terms and conditions, being the people we are we skipped reading the terms and conditions and straight away clicked on the accept button.

We all jumped as all of a sudden the web page went blank and on the desk in front of us the book started to shine as if it was a torch on low battery, slowly the light began to get brighter and the book started vibrating, the book suddenly rose up in the air and all three of us were blinded by the light, and with the speed of an arrow, everyone was unconscious.

Slowly in a library a book settled down onto one of the benches and the three students were gone.

**hey guys I've finished the first chapter, woohoo, I have gone through this and changed the format and edited it a bit, so anyway, my next chapter might be a while, so please don't get too mad. See ya next chapter ;)**


End file.
